Compassion
by EiraWolfsoul
Summary: Eira teaches her adopted daughter Lucia about compassion and invites Braith over for some fun time. All characters except for Eira are property of Bethesda. I merely use them for my pleasure! Kmeme fill!


**Compassion**

I wrote this one-shot story in response to a Kink Meme prompt.

**Original prompt:**

_Original prompt: Braith and the Dragonborn._

_This is for all the A!Anon's who like challenges, because I have got a guddamn challenge. It's Braith, the almost infamous little shit of all the little shits of Skyrim. What I'm looking for, though, isn't comeuppance – it's compassion. Let's have the DB be nice to Braith. Funnily enough, when you look at Braith's dialogue, it seems both her parents ignore her – her father doesn't know what to do with girly issues, and her mother prefers books and fobs her off. And with her crush on Lars with no way to get advice, well, I feel kind of sorry for her. So if anyone is interested, how about a fill where the DB (preferably female, but I'm not picky) has a good heart-to-heart with Braith. Girls night? Sleepovers with Lucia and the adopted munchkins? Hair-braiding? Whatever anons, just let your creative juices flow. Bonuses galore if the DB is a Nord Lady, because Nord Ladies amazing._

_**Summary:** Eira teaches her adopted daughter Lucia about compassion and invites Braith over for some fun time._

* * *

Eira was preparing rabbit meat sandwiches for lunch when Lucia entered Breezehome, slamming the door. She looked up startled and almost reached for the dagger she kept securely within reach. She stopped upon seeing her little girl however. "Lucia! We don't slam doors in this house, it's unbecoming!" Lucia grumbled as she sat down at the table. Eira turned looking at the girl, "what's the matter Lucia?"

"Braith is a big meanie", the girl grumbled. "Oh? Mind telling me why you think so?" Eira asked. "She keeps telling Lars 'n me what to do. I don't wanna play with her anymore". Knowing that nothing serious had happened, Eira turned back to preparing lunch for the two of them. "Well no one is forcing you to play with anyone, but have you wondered why she's being mean?" Lucia shrugged, "she just is".

"I doubt that sweetie", Eira said as she placed the plates with sandwiches on the table before sitting down opposite Lucia. "I've picked up some talk here and there", she added, reaching for two cups to fill them with milk and handing one to Lucia. "What kind of talk?" Lucia wondered. Eira was silent for a moment before she said, "you know, the worst kind of lonely, is when you're surrounded by people". Lucia frowned, setting her cup down, "I don't understand. How can someone be lonely when they're surrounded by people?"

Eira smiled, "have you already forgotten your time before I adopted you?" Lucia pouted and shook her head, "no… I haven't". She was beginning to understand. "You were surrounded by people, even made friends with some of the other children, but you were still lonely, were you not?" Lucia nodded, "I think I understand now".

"Braith's parents are so busy with their own things, they tend to forget about her a little. Feeling lonely and without their guidance, Braith has turned to bullying as an outlet for her own frustration". Eira explained. Lucia looked down at her sandwich, thinking her words over before softly saying, "but you're often away too and I'm not lonely, I don't bully… do I?" Eira smiled sadly, "no sweetie, you don't bully people. But you forget that you have aunt Lydia to care for you when I'm away and when I am home I try to spend as much time with you as I can. And then there's the Companions and even Carlotta you can turn to as well. Even when you miss me, there's always someone here for you that you can turn to and talk to".

Lucia nodded understandingly, "and Braith doesn't have anyone. Right mommy?" Eira nodded, "that's right. So what do you say we offer her some company and see about getting her to stop being a bully?" Lucia nodded with a smile before picking up her sandwich and taking a bite. Eira followed her example, thinking of ways to help Braith.

* * *

Later that afternoon Eira went in search of the girl to see if she would like to spend some time with her and Lucia. She found Braith near the Battle-Born residence and approached her. The girl scowled upon seeing her. "What're you lookin' at? I'm not afraid of you, ya know. Even if you are my elder", she yelled angrily. Eira stopped in her tracks, taking a deep breath to calm herself. _'Remember what you told Lucia, there's a reason this girl acts the way she does'_, she reminded herself. "You're Braith right?" she asked. The girl turned away from her, "so what if I am?" she asked haughtily.

Taking another deep breath Eira forced herself to remain calm. "I wanted to talk to you". The girl turned to walk away, "well I don't wanna talk to you, so leave me alone!" Eira bit her lip, grounding her teeth in irritation. _'This girl really is impossible'_. Out loud she said, "I think being left alone is the last thing you really want". She noticed the pained expression on Braith's face and quickly pushed on. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to have dinner at Breezehome with me and Lucia? My housecarl Lydia is away and it's so quiet with just the two of us".

Braith huffed, "why would I wanna have dinner with you two. I don't need anyone!" Eira smiled sympathetically, "well if you change your mind and it's alright with your parents, you know here to find us, you're welcome to come over any time". Braith growled, "just leave me alone or I'll… I'll punch you!" and with that the girl stormed off. Eira sighed and headed off to Jorrvaskr to look for a sparring partner to blow of some steam. _'What have I gotten myself into'_, she wondered.

* * *

The following day Eira was preparing dinner with Lucia playing with her figurines when there was a soft, almost tentative, knock on the door. "Could you open the door Lucia?" Eira asked, stirring the pot of pheasant stew. Lucia scrambled to her feet and ran to open the door. "Hello" Eira heard her say to whomever was at the door. She turned to look, only to find Braith awkwardly shuffling her feet. "Braith, is that you? Come on in", she said and watched as Lucia stepped aside to let the other girl pass.

"Have you come to join us for dinner Braith?" The girl narrowed her eyes, "you invited me yourself! If you didn't want me here you should have left me alone!" she sniped. Eira shook her head, "shhh it's alright Braith, I'm glad to have you here. Lucia, will you set another place for Braith?" Lucia nodded and set to work gathering a bowl, spoon and a cup. Braith stood in the middle of Breezehome's living room, looking at the little figurines scattered on the floor.

Task completed, Lucia stepped forward. "Do you want to play with me and these figurines?" she asked. Braith crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, "they're for babies! I'm not a baby!" Lucia looked to her for guidance and Eira just smiled sadly. "Why don't you put them away Lucia, dinner is almost ready. Braith why don't you take a seat". Lucia nodded and started gathering her figurines to put them back into their box, while Braith silently sat down at the table".

Toys back in their box in her room, Lucia took her own place at the table, while Eira filled their bowls with stew and their cups with water before sitting down as well. "Thank you for the meal mommy", Lucia said as she did every meal before digging in. Eira smiled, "you're welcome sweetie" and dipped her own spoon into the bowl. Braith remained silent as she too started eating. Every attempt at conversation Eira made that evening was met with either silence or a snipe from Braith. Lucia remained quiet. Braith left without a word of thanks.

"I really don't like her mommy", Lucia said after she'd left. Eira smiled sadly and pulled her daughter into a hug. "She needs some time sweetheart. I don't think anybody has ever been nice to her, it's sad really". She gently stroked some stray hairs behind Lucia's ear, "don't worry about the things she said, I'm afraid Braith is jealous of you". Lucia frowned, "but why?" Eira took her hand and led her to sit in one of the chairs by the fire, while she took the other. "I've been in Amren's house once, to return a weapon he'd been looking for. I didn't see any signs of a child living there, other than a bed. I don't think Braith has many toys".

Lucia's brow furrowed as she asked, "but why not?" Eira shrugged, "I'm not sure. She may have had many toys at one point, she could have broken them in her anger and her parents never bothered to replace them. It's the most logical reason I can think of. I saw the way she looked at your figurines sweetie, she longs to have toys and play with someone". Lucia's gaze turned to the hearth, "but then why didn't she want to play with me? Did I do something wrong?" Eira gently squeezed her hand, "no sweetie, you did nothing wrong. Braith has been alone for so long, she doesn't know how to play with others anymore. We'll have to help her". Lucia nodded.

* * *

The following evening, Braith came again. Lucia opened the door and invited her in before setting a place for her at the table. Braith quietly sat down while Lucia put away her toys and Eira placed their dinner on the table. There was a bowl filled with baked potatoes, another filled with various baked and cooked vegetables and a plate with slices of cooked beef. Eira filled their glasses with water and sat down. Again any attempt at conversation was met with silence or snipes from Braith.

It was after dinner that Lucia surprised everyone by asking Braith if she would like to have a sleepover. Braith looked uncertain. Eira smiled, "that's a good idea Lucia, would you like that Braith?" The girl shrugged, "if you really want me too". Eira nodded, "why don't you go and ask your parents and get some things? We'll be here waiting". Braith nodded and left, returning a little later with a small pack.

Eira smiled as she made some tea while the girls took the time to wash up and change to their nightshirts. When they came back in Eira directed them to settle on the floor by the hearth and handed each of them a steaming cup of tea and a honey-nut treat before settling down herself. They were quiet for a while, enjoying their treat and thinking of things to say. Surprisingly it was Braith who spoke first. "Daddy says you're a Companion". Eira smiled, "he's right, I am". Braith looked thoughtful for a moment, "I wanna be a Companion too when I grow up. I'll make money fighting everybody who gets in my way!"

Eira shook her head, "being a Companion is not about fighting whomever gets into your way. It's about family and honour. We fight so that others don't have to, we have each other's backs in battle, we are proud to fight at each other's sides". Braith huffed, "I don't need a family, I just wanna fight". Eira smiled sadly, "and who will have your back when you're overwhelmed? That's why we have shield-siblings, so that our backs are as dangerous as our fronts. But in order to fight like that, you need to be able to trust each other, that's why the Companions are like a family".

"Will you tell a story about your time with the Companions mommy?" Lucia asked suddenly. Eira smiled at her and nodded, before proceeding to tell them of her most honourable moment until that day, defeating the Centurion in Shimmermist Cave. It was late by the time the story was done and Eira told the girls to get ready for bed. After they brushed their teeth and crawled under the covers Eira wished them both goodnight and retreated to the washroom to have a relaxing bath.

When Eira finally made her way upstairs she stopped at the sound of Braith's voice in Lucia's room. She quietly made her way to the door and stood to listen. "…. Battle-Born …. Girl …. Kissed …." Eira smiled, she couldn't make out all the words, but she understood enough. Quietly she opened the door to look inside. Her heart warmed at the sight of Braith sitting on the spare bed, quietly playing with Lucia's figurines. She stood watching for a while, before Braith finally noticed her. The girl's eyes widened, "I… I didn't mean…" Eira smiled, "shh it's alright Braith, Lucia won't mind".

The girl blushed, looking at her for a long time before finally speaking in her softest voice, "can I… can I ask you something?" Eira nodded and motioned for the girl to follow her into the living room. She settled herself in one of the chairs by the hearth and indicated for Braith to take the other one. They were silent for a long time, Braith seemingly in thought. Finally the girl took a deep breath before saying, "there's this boy…" Eira nodded, "Lars?" Braith nodded. "I… well I… I really like him. I tried asking my mom and dad for advice but they're always busy. No one will help me".

Eira smiled, "have you tried telling Lars how you feel?" Braith's eyes widened. "Are you crazy? He'll have nothing to do with me!" Eira looked at her for a moment. "Honestly, I can't say that I blame him. You haven't exactly been nice to him, or any of the other children for that matter". Braith's eyes were filled with sadness as she looked at her. "I don't know what else to do. Mommy and Daddy fight all the time and they love each other. Why doesn't anybody like me?"

Eira smiled sadly, finally understanding the little girl before her. "Braith, sometimes married couples… people that love each other… they argue over silly things. That's not how they show each other that they still love them still however. If you want people to like you, fighting is not the way. Try being nice. Play with the other kids without pushing them around. You'll see they'll start to like you. I know Lucia already does". Braith furrowed her brows, "how do you know?"

"She wouldn't have asked you to have a sleepover with her otherwise". Eira smiled kindly, "be nice to the other kids, be nice to Lars. Take him aside and apologise for being mean before. Tell him why you were being mean and how you feel about him". Braith looked at her incredulous. "What would I say?" Eira shrugged, "Tell him that you're sorry for being mean, that you hoped it would get his attention and that you won't bully him anymore. Then tell him you think he's a really nice boy and that you'd like to get to know him better and play together more often". The girl nodded, biting her lip in contemplation.

Eira smiled, enveloping her in a hug. Braith was obviously startled by the contact and hesitated a moment before throwing her arms around Eira. "Thank you for talking to me miss". Eira smiled, "you're welcome Braith. You can always talk to me and you're always welcome to stay here, even if I'm away on business". Braith nodded before letting go and heading back to Lucia's room. "Good night miss Eira". Eira nodded, "good night Braith".

* * *

Several weeks later Eira left Jorrvaskr and made her way down the steps to the Gilder Green square. She stopped half way down. Braith and Lars were sitting on one of the benches, sharing sandwiches. Eira smiled at the sight. Things had calmed down in Whiterun after her little heart-to-heart with Braith. The girl had stopped bullying the other children and often visited them for lunch, dinner or sleepovers.


End file.
